


Stille

by junosbox



Category: Tatort
Genre: Break Up, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Songfic, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junosbox/pseuds/junosbox
Summary: Die Stille war so verdammt laut.Sie nahm den Raum ein und hallte von allen Wänden, als Echo prasselte sie auf ihn ein wie ein Hagelschauer.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Stille

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [mit mir](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/744924) by JEREMIAS. 



> Songfic zu _mit mir_ von JEREMIAS.  
> Es hat wehgetan, diese FF zu schreiben.

Das Ticken der Uhr im Hintergrund.  
Doch die Stille war dennoch erdrückend.  
Die Stille war so verdammt laut.  
Sie nahm den Raum ein und hallte von allen Wänden, als Echo prasselte sie auf ihn ein wie ein Hagelschauer.  
Es tat so weh und gleichzeitig war auch alles taub.  
In diesem Moment schien alles ohne Sinn.  
Die Stille, sie war da und er war mit ihr allein.  
Er wünschte, er könnte alles ungeschehen machen, was war, könnte die Zeit zurückspulen zu dem Augenblick, an dem er sich hätte anders entscheiden müssen.  
Er konnte hier nicht allein sein.  
Nein.  
Etwas Lebenswichtiges fehlte in dieser Wohnung, in diesem Zimmer.  
Doch er konnte nichts tun, denn es gab nichts, das wieder gut zu machen war.  
Wahrscheinlich würde er auch gehen müssen, weg von hier.  
Vielleicht würde er dann in vielen vielen Jahren wieder Frieden mit sich schließen können.

Boerne war immer wieder auf ihn zugekommen.  
Doch Frank hatte ihn immer wieder vertröstet.  
Noch nicht.  
Ich weiß nicht.  
Bald, ich verspreche es.  
Nur noch ein paar Tage.  
Und Boerne hatte gelächelt und ihm gesagt, das sei schon in Ordnung, dass er sich seine Zeit nehmen sollte.  
Je mehr die Zeit voranschritt, umso sicherer wurde er sich, dass dieses Lächeln und das Verständnis eher zu einer Maske geworden war, einem Schauspiel, damit Frank nicht sah, was sein Gegenüber wirklich fühlte.  
Er hatte trotzdem Angst gehabt.  
So richtig Schiss.  
Alle wissen lassen, nein, das konnte er nicht.  
Es hatte so kommen müssen.  
Irgendwann hatte er die Grenze Boernes Geduld überschritten.  
Und Boerne hatte genug gehabt.  
Frank hörte immer noch die Stimme in seinem Kopf widerhallen.  
„Wovor hast du Angst, Frank? Wovor?“  
Und er hatte nicht geantwortet.  
Hatte nur in die Augen gesehen, die ihn mit Trauer ansahen.  
„Ich habe dir genug Zeit gelassen, dich zu entscheiden. Du hast dich entschieden.“  
Und er hatte nicht geantwortet.  
Hatte Boerne angesehen, hoffend, dass er es nicht ernst meinte.  
Bitte nicht.  
„Ich gehe jetzt. Ich liebe dich, Frank.“  
Das hatte er gesagt, das Päckchen Zucker, das er am Morgen mitgebracht hatte, mitgenommen und dann war er zur Tür raus.  
Und Frank war dagesessen und die Stille war eingekehrt.

Irgendwann war er in sein Schlafzimmer gegangen.  
Auch hier war die Stille zu Gast.  
Auf dem Bett, da lag etwas.  
Ein Buch, medizinische Fachliteratur.  
Ein Hemd, das mal hier vergessen worden war.  
Ein Pullover, den er geschenkt bekommen hatte.  
Die Stille machte ihn taub.  
In seinem Kopf rann er ihm nach, hielt ihn auf, egal zu welchem Preis.  
Doch er saß nur auf seinem Bett und fragte sich, warum es so viel kälter war.

Irgendwann waren sie sich wieder begegnet, im Hausflur.  
Doch sie waren nicht zwei Verliebte.  
Sie waren nur zwei Fremde, die zur gleichen Zeit zur Arbeit gingen.


End file.
